1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ink jet recording method and an ink jet recording apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
The output form of an image has rapidly shifted from a silver halide process to an ink jet process because of an increase in the quality of an image formed by an ink jet recording method. Under such circumstances, an image is required to have higher fastness properties, such as ozone resistance and bronzing resistance. For example, International Publication No. WO2007/091631 discloses that excellent ozone resistance is achieved by the use of an azaphthalocyanine dye, in which outer aromatic rings of a phthalocyanine skeleton are nitrogen-containing heteroaromatic rings.
To achieve higher quality of an image in an ink jet recording method, there have been advances in the minimization of an ink droplet. An increase in reliability has also been required. In recent years, intermittent ejection stability has been one of particularly important reliability issues. In the case of forming an image by ink jet recording method, if a state is continued in which the recovery operation of a recording head is not performed and in which an ink is not ejected from an ejection orifice of the recording head for a certain period of time, the evaporation of water and so forth in ink proceeds from the ejection orifice of the recording head. Then when an attempt is made to eject the next first droplet of the ink from the ejection orifice, the ink can be unstably ejected or the ink cannot be ejected, thereby disturbing an image. To improve the reliability, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 11-268256 discloses a recording method by which recording can be performed even on a material with low affinity to ink and which suppresses scattering of water from ink droplets and clogging of a recording head by humidifying a gap between a recording head and a recording medium.